The present invention relates to a water line support device. In many farm, orchard, and agricultural estates, water and other fluids need to be transported and delivered to plants and vegetation far from a water source. Typically, hoses and water lines are utilized to deliver the water from the source to sprinklers in the fields. The sprinklers then disperse the water onto the desired area. Various water and hose line retention devices can be used to organize and arrange the various lines. It is important to organize the hoses to ensure that the hoses are not destroyed by tractors or other vehicles that my run over the hoses. Farmers often bury the hoses to keep them in place out of path of travel of tractors. However, the practice of burying the irrigation hoses often leads to damage from pests, such as gophers.
Over the years, there have been other variations of hose and water line retention devices. Most commonly, these devices include a stake member that is driven into the ground, while at the same time is rigid and removable. These devices generally comprise a rigid metal stake with a substantially pointed end that is configured for insertion into the ground, and which have a retention mechanism adapted to retain a water line. These metal stakes are prone to failure from rust or metal fatigue.
Hose and water line retention devices are frequently inserted manually into the ground with the stake end facing downwardly. The user may then selectively insert a hose or water line within the retention mechanism. The hose and water lines are typically tubular, hollow, and flexible cylinders that are adapted to transport and house fluid therein. Hoses and water lines may be attached to a water source, such as a spigot at a first end, and to a dispensing apparatus, such as a sprinkler at the second end. The hose and water line retention devices are selectively placed between the two ends to prevent them from twisting. The retention devices also enable a farmer to organize the lines in such a way as to ensure that tractors and other vehicles do not unnecessarily run over and damage the water line. In addition, the retention devices enable a farmer to more precisely deliver the fluid contents to a desired location, wasting less water in the process.
While these known prior art retention devices are a convenient way to retain hose and water lines, they do not work very well with certain gauge/capacity water lines because when large volumes of water flow through hoses, it exerts a force on the single stake retention device that may dislodge the hose from the device and/or remove the stake from the ground. Heretofore, various forms water line retention devices have been constructed with retention mechanisms and stakes. These prior art devices are typically single stake devices with a single retention mechanism located on the side or underside of the device. These devices, however, do not allow for multiple hose and water lines to be individually secured within a plurality of retention mechanisms on the same device.
Therefore, where there is a need to use multiple water lines, such as in a commercial orchard, the prior art retention devices lack the ability to retain multiple lines within the same device. This in turn requires installation of more retention devices and less organization. An additional shortcoming of the prior art is the relative location of the retention mechanism on the prior art devices, which are not in an optimal location for retaining, securing, and changing a water line held therein.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a water line support device with multiple stakes capable of retaining multiple lines within the same device. It would be further advantageous to provide to a water line support device with an optimal location for securely retaining a water line held therein while also facilitating easy removal and insertion of a water line in the water line support device.